quédate un dia más
by Locky Bell
Summary: Tintin descubrio una turbia conspiracion internacional poniendo en peligro su vida y la de sus amigos. desesperado el capitan jugara su ultima carta para retener al reportero. amor de hombre. no te gusta? no entres
1. Chapter 1

¿Dónde estás?

Estaba tan cerca de descubrir algo realmente grande e importante que apenas se percató de la hora. Pasaban más de las 2 de la madrugada sin duda alguna y hacia frio. Podía sentir cada centímetro de su espalda calándole y reclamando por descanso, sus brazos y piernas se habían entumecido; apenas hacia un leve movimiento sus articulaciones se trababan dolorosamente. Sabía que sus ojos ya no daban más de sí, y podía sentir las profundas ojeras marcando sus enrojecidos ojos y aun con ayuda de sus gafas su vista no aguantaba más.

Pero estaba seguro de tener algo grande entre manos esta vez. El monitor de la computadora titilaba y le resultaba realmente molesto, casi tanto como tener que usar el mouse, aunque su muñeca comenzaba a dolerle de veras. Desde lejos le llego un ruido como el de un rugido. Casi sintió envidia de los sonoros ronquidos del capitán que dormía tranquila y ruidosamente a unos metros de la biblioteca.

Giro dolorosamente su cuello sintiendo como se acomodaban sus huesos y miro a su alrededor; Tenia la escalofriante sensación de ser enterrado por los libros y estanterías, pero obligo a su cansada mente a alejar tan ridículos pensamientos pues  
>debía continuar su trabajo. Así transcurrieron otras cuatro horas, había superado su propio record de desvelo, y se asustó de verdad cuando los primeros rayos de sol entraron por el enorme ventanal de la biblioteca.<p>

Tintin tiritaba de frio mientras finalmente admiraba su obra terminada. Eran más de sesenta páginas, pero ya estaban finalmente codificadas. Rastrear en línea los fragmentos para completarla fue una tarea realmente agotadora, pero lo tenía en sus manos y lo enviaría de inmediato a la interpol, no sin antes reportarlo a los diarios internacionales. El cansancio apenas le permitía pensar en las repercusiones que tendría esta información en el mundo entero en materia de política, financiera y social.

El país más poderoso implicado en un escándalo de años de espionaje a mandatarios del resto del mundo para saber absolutamente todo sobre sus insumos energéticos y planear asi como apoderarse de ellos. Planes que incluían invasiones y guerras con pobres justificaciones sustentadas en actos terroristas fabricados. Era realmente importante. La cúspide de la carrera de cualquier periodista.

Sin terminar de entender el alcance de dicha información se restregó los cansados ojos y apenas con energía suficiente imprimió la información y sorbió lo que restaba del café frio.

El capitán Haddock despertó esa mañana de sábado como siempre. Se estiro la vieja espalda, acomodo su cama y se cepillo los dientes. Tomo una rápida ducha con agua caliente pues el clima estaba algo frio como siempre en febrero. Canturreo un poco mientras caminaba hacia la cocina para preparse el desayuno, pues Nestor estaba de vacaciones visitando a sus padres y hermana en Glasgow y no lo verían hasta finales de mes.

Era temprano, apenas las siete de la mañana, sin pensarlo mucho se dirigio a la comoda de su joven amigo para que desayunaran juntos. Sin tocar abrió la puerta de la habitación y entro con sigilo. Sabia que su amigo había estado trabajando desde temprano en el ordenador de la biblioteca y de seguro estaba cansado. Miro el bultito que respiraba bajo las sabanas. –Tintin muchacho. Susurro con dulzura. –vamos a desayunar. Coloco una mano sobre las sabanas y tiro de ellas. -¡mil rayos! Exclamo. -¡Milú! ¿Qué haces tú aquí? El perro le había saltado enzima con alegría moviendo la cola. El capitán desconcertado miro por toda la habitación y fue rápidamente hasta el baño del joven. Solo encontró la ducha mojada. -¿ya se despertó? Pregunto al perro con naturalidad como si este fuera a responderle.

El capitán fue hasta la cocina encontrándose con la cafetera sucia y un poco de café en la meseta de mármol. Pero no había otro indicio del muchacho. El capitán busco en la sala y el comedor sin éxito alguno. Desconcertado se quedo de pie en el rellano de la escalera mirando la inmensidad de la mansión. -¡Tintin! Grito a todo pulmón esperando oir una respuesta la cual nunca llego.

-la biblioteca. Susurro corriendo por las escaleras. Empujo la pesada puerta de madera y entro con decisión hacia la esquina donde estaba la computadora. El aparato estaba caliente y desordenado, había una taza de café vacía, y los zapatos de Tintin estaban descuidadamente en el suelo. –ese tonto. El capitán comprendió que el joven no fue a dormir a su cama durante toda la noche. Ahora seguramente lo tendría que buscar en el algún rincón de la biblioteca. No era la primera vez que hacia algo tan imprudente como desvelarse toda la noche pero definitivamente no podía ser bueno para la salud.


	2. Chapter 2

2

Despertar

El capitán recorrió cada estante buscando en los rincones. No lo encontró, y desvió con fastidio la mirada al segundo piso de la biblioteca compuesto básicamente por un balcón que recorría todo el techo y que conectaba con una miserable escalera de madera a la planta baja. Subió la escalera y camino hasta el final del pasillo donde finalmente lo encontró.

Acurrucado sobre la alfombra y aun sosteniendo un libro con la mano. Su cabello estaba húmedo y alborotado de la rápida ducha que había tomado y vestía su pijama, pantalón gris y camisa negra de mangas largas con rayas grises y calcetines.

-muchacho imprudente. Susurro el capitán poniendo agachándose para mover al chico. -mil rayos. Susurro con preocupación. –Tintín, despierta muchacho. Llamo el capitán moviendo el hombro del joven.

Era un martillo o un temblor dentro de su cabeza lo que le obligo a abrir los ojos con fastidio. La cabeza le daba vueltas y el frio le calaba hasta los huesos.

Junto la energía suficiente y articulo. -¿capitán, es usted? Su boca estaba seca y le ardían los ojos haciendo que el dolor de cabeza también aumentara. -¿Quién más seria? Pregunto con un dejo de alivio el capitán. –de acuerdo, si es usted. Repuso el joven, y contrario a lo que su cuerpo le demandaba, Tintin se incorporó sentándose sobre la alfombra esforzándose por actuar de forma normal y natural como de costumbre. -¿ya desayuno? Pregunto con ligereza desviando su mirada al libro que tenía en la mano sin recordar el motivo de su consulta. –no. Respondió secamente el capitán mirando con ojos entrecerrados el comportamiento del chico. No era la primera vez que Tintín lograba preocuparle por sus hábitos de sueño, pero casi siempre el chico lograba salir airoso con su actuación de "no pasa nada" sin embargo esta vez el capitán no pudo pasar por alto el aspecto de su amigo. Realmente se notaba cansado. –bien. Dijo comenzando a juntar fuerza para ponerse en pie. -¿fruta fresca y yogur? Pregunto. –claro. Respondió secamente el capitán aun sin creerse la actuación de su amigo. -¿necesitas ayuda? Pregunto imaginando la respuesta. -¿ayuda? Replico el joven. –no gracias, capitán, se lo agradezco. Respondió cortésmente, levantándose finalmente del suelo de la biblioteca.

Sintiéndose solo un poco mareado guardo el libro en su lugar para disimular su temblor. Finalmente el capitán dejo de mirar con sospecha al joven. –hoy se pone el bazar, creo que sería buena idea ir a curiosear un poco antes de la merienda. Comento el capitán caminando hacia la escalera. –si, es buena idea. Respondió distraídamente Tintín comenzando a seguir los pasos del capitán.

Pero había subestimado demasiado su estado, en cuanto se puso en marcha sintió como si el suelo se derritiera bajo sus cansados pies y la habitación completa comenzó a dar vueltas frenéticas frente a sus ojos, la espalda del capitán se volvió solo un manchón borroso mientras Tintin se precipitaba rápidamente contra el suelo.

El capitán escucho un ruido sordo a su espalda. Se preguntó asimismo si había tirado libros de las estanterías otra vez, se dio la vuelta esperando ver una pila de libros botados, pero lo que sus ojos vieron le aceleraron el pulso. -¡percebes, Tintin! Exclamo asustado apresurándose a socorrer al joven. –estoy bien, descuide. Mintió Tintin esforzándose por levantar su torso sobre sus brazos temblorosos, pero le fue imposible y soltando un bajo quejido volvió a caer a la alfombra.

Se había golpeado el hombro izquierdo con bastante fuerza y su mejilla también había recibido algo del impacto. -¿Cómo puedes decir semejante cosa? Se enfureció el capitán con enojo y preocupación, se inclinó sobre el joven y lo sujeto de los hombros haciéndolo girar para quedar boca arriba, le recostó sobre sus piernas. –no se alarme, por favor. Dijo con cansancio Tintin sin deseos de pretender estar bien por más tiempo. -¡estas ardiendo en fiebre! Susurro con alarma el capitán sintiendo el cuerpo de Tintin tan caliente como si hubiera recién salido de una ducha bien caliente, paso su mano callosa por el rostro de su amigo que comenzaba a sudar ligeramente y noto el rubor en sus mejillas. –no es nada. Susurro mientras su vista se oscureció y decidió no luchar más contra el cansancio.

-Tintin. Susurro el capitán cuando su amigo cerro los ojos y dejo caer su cabeza hacia atrás en un bajo suspiro. -¡Tintin! Exclamo con miedo moviendo el cuerpo del chico sin obtener respuesta. Desesperado paso los brazos debajo del cuerpo de Tintin y lo alzo levantándolo del suelo. Sin mucho problema se colocó el cuerpo del joven sobre el hombro y bajo las escaleras de madera. Abrió la puerta de la cómoda de su amigo y le recostó en la cama. -¿Por qué haces esto? Le pregunto preocupado observándolo respirar con algo de dificultad. Volvió a tentar la frente del chico solo para comprobar que la fiebre estaba aumentando, el capitán movió la cabeza de un lado al otro soltando un suspiro y miro las ojeras en el joven rostro de su amigo además del leve rubor sobre sus mejillas signo de la fiebre que le torturaba.

-más vale que haya sido por algo bueno. Le reprocho con fastidio pasando una mano por el cabello húmedo de Tintin. Con resignación se encamino hasta la cocina para buscar unas compresas frías para intentar calmar la fiebre del joven.


End file.
